Various abnormalities of the neurological system, such as brain and spinal tumors, cysts, lesions, or neural hematomas, can cause severe health risks to patients afflicted by them, including deterioration in motor skills, nausea or vomiting, memory or communication problems, behavioral changes, headaches, or seizures. In certain cases, resection of abnormal tissue masses is required. However, given the complexity and importance of the neurological system, such neurosurgical procedures are extremely delicate and must be executed with great precision and care. Many known tissue cutting devices suffer from an inability to quickly and cleanly sever neurological tissue samples without causing “traction” or pull on the surrounding tissue. In addition, many known devices are not configured to both “debulk” large structures and to finely shave smaller, more delicate structures and lack the flexibility needed in many procedures. Furthermore, many neurological procedures impose significant space limitations on the surgeon, and the tissue resection device needs to be manipulable by the surgeon with one hand in relatively small spaces. Many known devices either emulsify the resected tissue, macerate the resected tissue, or thermally damage the tissue rendering it unsuitable for subsequent analysis (e.g., pathologic and/or histologic analysis) which is necessary for the determination of the most effective post resection treatment therapies. Thus, a need has arisen for a tissue cutting device that addresses the foregoing issues.